


Away Too Long

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, designer Yachi, slow and sensual, tears of pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: "What?" she whispered when he didn't move, didn't speak. Even his hands had stilled, cupping behind her knees as he sat between her spread legs. He shook his head slowly, laughing low before taking in a sharp breath."You're just so beautiful," he breathed out. "Takes me a second to breathe again sometimes," he finished airily, settling back on his knees. His hands gripped the zipper of his hoodie, quickly undoing it as she covered her face. Squealing out that he can't just say things like that when she wasn't prepared for it. He chuckled at her reaction, told her how adorable she was as he pulled on the string of his sweatpants.





	Away Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2!! (For me anyways pffft) Editing eats away my soul so this is like 2 days later than I'd planned >.<
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He hopped from one foot to the other, unable to remain still as the floors dinged by. The elevator seemed to be moving in slow motion while he on fast forward. His mind raced with the details he's been thinking of for weeks, finally able to settle on what he was going to do with her once he was officially home. She'd be so proud of him, actually planning something out, something not having to do with Volleyball that is. 

They've waited months to be together again. So he knew, thanks to the increasingly erotic phone calls, which evolved into scandalous video chats just a few weeks ago, she'd be waiting up for him. This trip had been the longest they've been apart since finally moving in together a year ago. Her job keeping her from joining him at some point on the road. 

She was fresh out of college and began working full time at the design company she'd been interning at. She was given her first major project a month after he'd left and their schedules have clashed so much since there just wasn't much time to see each other. But now he's home and her project was wrapping up soon, she'd confirmed it the other morning. She'd been so excited about it, telling him that there should only be a few more days before it was completed. Then they'd have their days together again in between regular work hours and his training sessions. He was looking forward to having a more normal regime again if he was being perfectly honest. 

The thought of it, of coming home to her and things going back to how it had been, even if for a short time, had left him in an amazing mood during the past few games. Of course, at night, his mind had wandered down a more sexual route. Excited to see her but also excited to touch her, to be able to feel her in his arms again. God, he'd missed the feel of her against him. Over time his thoughts had grown in creativity, becoming lewder the closer to going home got. Even for him. He'd discovered kinks within his imagination that he hadn't even realized he had until he imagined doing it to and with her. 

The elevator dinged drawing his attention to the present. The door opened up to reveal their floor and he darted forward, squeezing through the space. He nearly tripped over himself when his suitcase caught on the side of the opening door before it opened enough for it. Dragging it noisily behind him he slammed his keys into the lock and burst through the front door. He knew he was being far too loud, but, when you think about it, when isn't he?

His mind playing through his well thought out plan again as the door slammed shut behind him. The noise echoing through the very silent apartment, signaling his arrival. As if anyone could ever miss him entering a room.

To start, he plans on fucking her wherever she is when he finds her. On the couch, at her desk, on the counter if she's in the kitchen. He'd have even done it in the doorway if she'd been there when he barrelled through it moments ago. Right there on the rug that she’d picked out when they'd gone furniture shopping. He didn’t care where as long as he had her in his arms and she was willing. 

He'd then move her to their bedroom. Hia arms would scoop her up into his arms, carry her down the hall and lay her out on their bed. She'd look gorgeous all laid out and naked for him, she always did. Her beauty took his breath away every time he saw her. Unlike the first time he seduced her tonight, he'd go slow, appreciate every inch of her until she melted into his touch. He'd make love to her gently, take his time, make it last until they came together. And then, if his plan went perfectly, they'd fall asleep in each other's arms. They'd wake up hours later and he'd enter her again, grinding into her lazily, just enjoying the feeling of being with her again. Neither one getting out of bed until hunger took over.

He'd have added making her breakfast to the overall plan, but he was banned from cooking. 

The plan had been perfect. Perfect and complete and it was finally time for him to put it into play. Except, once inside, all the well thought out ideas he'd worked so hard on planning out dissolved. The pieces broke apart and blew away in the breeze coming through an open window somewhere. 

He felt the chill of the air from said window ghost over his now burning face, an unexpected blush covering his skin. His eyes narrowed in on Yachi without blinking. Seering her to the spot on the chabudai where she sat, working away on paperwork. Her hand dropped the pen she’d been using as she stared back at him. Her glasses slid down her nose as her face flashed through a messy range of emotions. He couldn’t force the words hung up in his throat out, his lips mouthing them but no sound followed. 

So he just watched with wide eyes as she removed her glasses, letting them clatter noisily against the surface of the short table. They blinked at each other, their brains trying to catch up to the sudden shock of actually, _finally_, being together again. The length the distance and weight of loneliness they'd had broke and fell off their shoulders in pieces as the minutes ticked by. Both feeling so light, as if they were floating, now that relief and warmth flowed through them. Replacing the heaviness they hadn't even realized they'd been carrying on their shoulders. 

“Koutarou…” she’d gasped out once her brain worked again, his presence washing over her in a cold shock. He was a day early and she hadn't been prepared to have him charging through their front door so late. 

He shuddered at the sound of his name on her lips, rolled against the tenseness in his shoulders that he didn’t even know had been there. She rose from the floor, stepping toward him. He dropped his carry-on, released his suitcase from his white-knuckled grip and closed the distance between them. All remaining thoughts and whims of his plans to seduce, consume her the way he'd craved since leaving, left him as his arms circled her waist. 

Instead of the raging passion he'd envisioned himself having, his movements were slow, careful, as he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her up off her feet, hugged her tight against his chest. Leaning down he lifted her up against him by her thighs. Her arms wrapped around him as he began carefully walking towards their bedroom. Her hands carded through his hair, digging deep into the black-grey strands, massaging over his scalp making him moan against her lips. The vibrations tickling their mouths bringing out a small giggle from her. 

Lowering them both to the mattress he followed her as she scooted up to lay against the pillows. Crawling up the bed as she pushed up so their kiss wouldn't end before he was ready. The warm press, the scent of her body wash, how she felt against him as he leaned a portion of his weight into her. He'd missed it all far more than he'd thought. 

A small, mewling noise left her causing him to pull back, his eyes darting between hers in search of any discomfort. When he found none, her bright eyes shining with happiness, he sighed in relief, smiling warmly down at her. She grinned back at him, hands slipping up his chest to cup his face as she pulled him back down. He lowered more of his weight on her, pressing her into the mattress as they gently moved their lips together. Pulling away and diving back in for more with soft smacks, stopping in between a few just to smile at each other as their lips hovered, barely touching. 

After several minutes of just laying there, innocently making out as their hands got used to touching the other again she pulled away from him. Her chin lifting so she could leave a light peck on the tip of his nose. He scrunched his nose up on purpose, just to make her giggle again. She whispered out how much she'd missed him as the back of her fingers brushed down his cheek, scraping lightly over the rough scruff there. He leaned into her touch, eyes watering and chest burning. He tried to speak but his tongue felt thick, clumsy and all he could do was release a heavy sigh.

"Shh, I know. I know, I love you," she murmured as her arms looped around his waist, yanking him down against her. He braced most of his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her, laying against her as she swirled her palms across his back soothingly. 

Closing his eyes he turned his head, pressing his nose into her neck. He sucked in tight breaths against her skin, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of her lavender soap and apple shampoo. He relished in the attention she showered him with, little electric shocks coursed through him wherever she touched, making his muscles twitch and nerves shiver. It was both saddening, how choked up and lonely he felt without even realizing it until now, and wonderful because her touch made him feel so _alive_. Alive and wanted and so incredibly loved. 

It took several tries before his voice responded to his demands, but eventually, he found the ability to speak again. It wasn't perfect, sounded hoarse, choked, but he was glad to be coming out of the heavy emotional state he'd worked himself up into. He spoke a string of words that barely made any sense though and she had to piece together what he was saying as if he was talking in code. She was patient, listening intently to him as he stumbled, his cheeks reddened when he heard, and felt her soft chuckles. He pulled back to pout at her but it only made her laugh more. 

Yachi snorted at his blush, stated she sound his stumblings cute as he tried to explain how he felt, tell her how much he loves her. But his mind and lips didn’t seem to be connecting properly. He felt a lot like Kageyama, who, no matter how much the guy tries, still sucks at complimenting someone without it sounding like a threat first. 

Her hands cupped his face, lifting his face to force him to look at her. She rubbed her thumbs over the stubble along his cheek, scraped her nails down the edge of his jaw and back up to his cheeks again. It had an instant calming effect over him and he drew in a shuddering breath, not bothering to try speaking again. Deciding instead, to just show her.

It still wasn't quite the overwhelming, burning lust he'd imagined, but he didn't mind. Yachi didn't seem to be complaining either, as he slowly worked her up into the mood he wanted her to be at. Not mindless with desire but close enough that every little thing he did made her release pleasured sounds, arch into him and reach out if he moved away. All the while she panted out words of encouragement, whispered sensual endearments that had cold shivers spiking down his spine when she breathed heavily into his ear. 

He stripped her slowly from the loose, unflattering clothes she always wore at home. Exposing every inch of her to the cool air in a way that was a tease for them both. A mix of caresses, subtle finger brushing and gentle presses of his lips in chaste kisses. Once a piece of clothing was removed from her he'd toss them aside uncaringly, ignoring the amused sighs and roll of her eyes at his treatment of her favorite pajamas. They weren’t cute or pretty, at all in his opinion if you were to ask for it, but she loves them. The clothes are well-worn items with a few holes in them before she finally threw them out. The hems always had dangling strings that she would just yank out if they bothered her. They were ugly and he didn't understand her desire to wear them. But on her, somehow, Bokuto found it oddly adorable. Such a different image from the well put together outfits and looks she wore in public. It was a little quirk of hers that only those she’s closest with have ever seen and it always made him feel privileged.

Once he removed the last piece covering her he sat back on his knees. His eyes trailed behind his hands as they explored her body, running his palms down her stomach, her side. His fingertips circled around the areola, plucked at her nipples until they hardened into little peaks. He fisted each plump breast, drew a soft sigh and light arch of her back from her, before sliding down her stomach. He made her believe he was going to touch her where she craved but sidetracked around the area where the small patch of hair began, moving down her thighs instead. He grinned, winked playfully when she groaned at him.

Her arms were thrown up by her head as she huffed at him, grinning back. His eyes trailed over her face, committing each little detail of it to his memory. The natural flush of her cheeks darkened with her growing desire, the way one eyebrow tilts further than the other. He even took in the soft cluster of freckles by her nose as if he was an art collector looking at the most beautiful piece of artwork he's ever seen. 

Once he was certain he'd looked over every inch of her face his eyes were drawn to her hair. The long, blond strands were thrown up into one of the messiest buns he thinks he's ever seen. Strands stuck out and bulged in random places. A few long blond strings fell around her face, curving around her jaw, one looked as if it had been thrown over her forehead. He brushed the piece that curved over her head behind her ear before pulling the elastic out slowly. Being careful so he didn’t pull too many hairs out of by the root. 

Which he’s done before when in a hurry. It always makes him feel terrible when she’d wince in pain because he'd rushed it. Even if she assures him she's fine every time. 

Her hair fell out of the elastic in a blonde tidal wave, fluttering around her like a golden halo. He was momentarily frozen in awe at the image of her smiling shyly up at him, cheeks brightening into a deep red the longer he stared down at her.

"What?" she whispered when he didn't move, didn't speak. Even his hands had stilled, cupping behind her knees as he sat between her spread legs. He shook his head slowly, laughing low before taking in a sharp breath.

"You're just so beautiful," he breathed out. "Takes me a second to breathe again sometimes," he finished airily, settling back on his knees. His hands gripped the zipper of his hoodie, quickly undoing it as she covered her face. Squealing out that he can't just say things like that when she wasn't prepared for it. He chuckled at her reaction, told her how adorable she was as he pulled on the string of his sweatpants. 

He wasted no time in ridding himself of the sweats and hoodie he’d worn on the plane. He hadn’t bothered with and undershirt, or underwear for that matter, when he got ready that morning. It had been something meant for his original plan. One less thing to keep him from seducing her immediately upon his arrival home. With his plan so clearly ruined, in a good way, it felt silly now. Especially when she raised a brow at him when he pushed his pants down, his unrestricted erection bouncing up against his stomach. It was his turn to blush but he didn't stop. Pushing the sweats over the side of the bed as a hand raked through his hair. 

Yachi pushed up onto her elbows, eyes roaming over his body. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as her gaze swept over him as he'd done to her. She openly admired the evidence to all his hard work over the past few months. He's always been bigger than her, in height and width, even way back in high school, but he's bulked up a bit more recently. He didn't grow too much more, just enough that she’d notice. 

He grinned, a happy thrill spiking through his chest when she'd bit her lip while checking him out. A hum of approval fell from her lips when their gazes met again. A squeak fell from her lips when she realized just how sexual it had sounded, her bottom lip flicked out of her mouth as he flopped back down into the pillows. He chuckled as he settled back over her. Hovering his weight just far enough above her that their body heat mixed, but their skin didn’t touch.

Yes, he’d had so many plans before he’d walked through their front door. But now? He’s absolutely sure nothing could be more perfect than what was actually happening. The humming urgency that had been coursing through him all day remained but was contained, content with the new pace. The vibrating excitement to hurry, take her, fuck her into oblivion was no longer present. The feeling far away as he kissed down her chest, groaning at the taste of her skin as he swirled his tongue against her. Adoring the heat of her against his mouth. That urgency was replaced with a thrumming need to just please her, pleasure her as thoroughly as he possibly could. To shower every inch of her with the love and affection he had burning inside him so hotly it threatened to burst at any minute.

Their lips met again in a searing kiss. He captured every noise she made, pressing into her, hands feeling the vibrations of every sound against his palms. Trapping every sigh and moan against his mouth and tongue. He felt every shudder and flex of muscle beneath his calloused, rough hands as he massaged wherever he touched. Moaned along with her as he tasted her, tongue sweeping through the inside of her mouth, swiping along her welling lips. 

He sucked, teased and nibble his way from her mouth to other sensitive areas. Pulling as much vocal response from her as he could. Her voice gradually grew in volume until she was whining, keening high as she arched and bucked up against him. 

Flicking his tongue over her nipples he gave both of the pink tips a mix of rough and soft attention until they rose into hard peaks. She shook with every bit of the attention he gave her, letting him do as he pleased.

He’d moved to slow the pace he'd set only once. Pausing to take in how she was handling it all, knowing he was more than likely overwhelming her, but she shook her head and encouraged him to keep going. She reached for him, drawing him back in and pressed her chest up into his before settling back down to the bed. Her eyes staring back into his with an intensity that told him she was sure. So, without questioning it again, he dove back into the rhythm he’d started. Trusting her to tell him when it became too much at once.

His hands continued to roam freely without pause after that. Taing everything she offered to him until she was flushing from the pleasure coursing through her in shockwaves. He built up the tension, moving close to where she craved to be touched but backing away at the last second. 

He stared at her with hungry eyes as she groaned in frustration, her hands gripped the sheets in tight fists. Gritting her teeth, her eyes blinking back watery tears. She hissed when he brushed the heel of his palm down her stomach, coming achingly close to the top of the carefully trimmed curls over her mound. Coming so close to touching her where she needed him to touch her, only to tease her again by pressing down then swiftly moving back up. His hand sliding between her breasts, thumb outlining the curve of her breast. Repeating the sensual caress over and over until she felt like she was about to go mad.

He grinned as he forced a sharp curse past her lips that ended with a barked out demand. He cut off the demand, she choked on her words and a quick suck of air, as he finally touched her when she begged to be touched. His hand slid between her legs, fingers pushing through her slick folds to rub her burning hot entrance. 

Her back snapped up off the bed in a jerky quake, heels digging into the bed. He hummed appreciatively as his free hand slid down to her thighs as the fingers between her legs circled around her entrance slowly. Collecting the wetness pooling there to make his movements smooth, teasing her with little presses of his fingertips into her. Pushing them inside her eat to the first knuckles and pulling out to rub around her again. She bucked in shaky lifts of her hips, tried to slip his digit inside her before he pulled them out. He followed her movements with ease, moving back and away as she surged forward, not wanting to give her what she wanted yet. 

After several failed attempts to get him to finger her, she slammed her back into the bed in defeat. Mumblings that didn’t make sense filled the air as they passed her lips. He circled around her clit drawing more choked gasps from her throat, prodding at her entrance but still not penetrating her.

When he got her dripping wet, leaving the beginnings of a stain beneath her on the sheets, he backed off her completely. She rose onto her elbows so fast she felt dizzy for a moment, a questioning, irritated whine drowning out the sound of him digging through a drawer. She cleared her throat and laid back down when she clued into the fact that he was grabbing a condom, cheeks burning and eyes averting from his as he grinned knowingly. 

He sat back, tearing open the foil and sliding the condom over his throbbing, leaking cock. He secured the condom with one hand while the other went back down between her legs. 

Yachi watched him with darkened eyes, her bottom lip clenched between her teeth as he slid a finger inside her. It went in so smoothly, he walls relaxed and dripping wet, that when he pulled it out he slid a second one in beside it. He threw his head back and moaned lewdly, looking at her through slits as he slid the latex down to his base, his voice a nearly growling as he told her how much he wanted her. She moaned, bucking her hips up to match the rhythm of his fingers pumping into her, stretching her out for him.

He removed his fingers from inside her to spread some of her slickness over the condom, pumping himself slowly. His lips curled into a teasing grin that grew into a wider smirk when she arched against the bed. A whine fell past her parted lips as she stared openly at him pleasuring himself. He switched hands, dipping his dominant one between her shay legs to push his fingers into her again. He shuffled closer, forcing her legs to spread open a bit further to accommodate him. He scissored two fingers into her, making sure she was relaxed before inserting a third.

She groaned, shuddered, as her face scrunched up at the burning stretch his third finger gave her. She assured him it didn't hurt when he looked worried, mouth opening to as if she was alright. Nodding once he focused on syncing his hands so he jerked his cock in time with the fingers spearing her deeply. The heel of his hand grinding against her clit with each thrust of them into her. 

The hand on his cock rose to brush his sweaty hair back from his face, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he watched his fingers disappear into her. He curled them as he pulled them out, pressing against the spot that would make her scream if he focused on it long enough. He worked her up until he noticed her muscles tensing, her insides pulsing tightly around his fingers. 

She whined at the loss when he pulled them out and didn’t thrust them back into her waiting heat. Shushing her, he pulled her against him until her legs wrapped around his hips and her butt rested high on his thighs. He leaned over her, lining himself against her entrance as he braced a hand against the bed. He sunk into her with a deep groan, her soaked walls sucked him in, enveloping him in tight, throbbing warmth. Sinking down inch by inch till he bottomed out, releasing a hard breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. He waited for her to adjust though she showed no signs of pain or discomfort. Even when her legs tightening around his hips to pull him closer he stayed still, laying kisses against her shoulder as he waited for her breathing to even out a bit. 

He was bigger than average, not huge but big enough that he could hurt her if they went too fast at first. Snd she was tiny _everywhere_. He’d been so nervous the first time they had sex that he'd nearly cried when he’d made her cum around him. He felt silly about it now, but when he’d told her why his eyes were so watery she’d giggled happily. Which was more than worth his embarrassment and nervousness.

Biting back a moan Bokuto stared down at the base of his cock, watching as it pulsed inside the warmth hugging him tightly. He gave his hips a slow roll, burying himself impossibly deeper into her. Her gasp as he pressed himself flush against the curls above her sex had him groaning. Going as slowly as he'd entered her, he pulled out just enough for him to see the condom glisten with her natural lube. A strand of his wild hair fell against his cheek, stuck in place from the sweat rolling down from his hairline. He ignored it, too focused on the beautiful sight before him.

Her arms curved up around her head, hands gripping tight around the metal bars of his headboard. Her golden halo made of silky, blond hair pulled his attention again, eyes following the flow of it down her angelic face. She looked so beautiful, ethereal almost, with her skin flushed in various tones of pink and red. Her eyes alight with desire and pleasure, staring back at him through long, light-colored lashes. Her chest heaved with pants as she struggled to breathe, remaining still under Bokuto’s attention as she tried to relax at the feeling of him so deeply inside her. His gaze lowered and he watched as her breasts bounced with each heaving breath she released. 

One of his hands slid up her thigh, following the smooth skin up to where they were connected. He pushed his thumb into the soft curls, rubbed it in tight circles around her clit until she shook and whined. Her hips rose in an attempt to move his thumb off her oversensitive clit but she only succeeded in making his thick cock twitch inside her. Her walls clenching as a pleading whine fell from her lips. 

Granting her momentary mercy his hand pushed up her stomach. He swirled the pads of his fingers around her bellybutton, bringing a smirk to her lips as she tried not to giggle at the tickling touch. His palm continued its trek upward, slipping between her breasts where it stopped. He felt the soft press of them against the side of his fingers, felt the way her overheating skin was lightly tacky from sweat. His thumb dipped under one, burying beneath the heaviness of as he rubbed it back and forth gently. When his hand moved over one she arched into his chest, her legs tightening around his waist as her hips ground against his. 

They moaned together at the mutual pleasure that shot through them. His thumb and finger pinched at her hard nipple, hand fisting her flesh until she pushed against his fingers. Mumbled words fell from her lips but he wasn't ready to move yet, his focus on the way she trembled as he played and teased her. He loved her chest, loved everything about her, but the way her chest fit into his palms was at the top of his list of favorite things. She thought them too small, he found them perfect in every way. 

"Kou... ple-please!" 

Growling low in response to her plea he wrapped his arms behind her. His hands came up to cup around her shoulders, grinding his hips against her tightly. He gave deep roll after deep roll of his hips into her, pulling her up against him with each shallow thrust. Bringing her hard against him so he was hitting as deep inside her as he could each time. 

He moaned lowly with every lap of their bodies together, the wet sound of their movements filled the heated air. Harmonizing erotically with their harsh breaths as the tension built higher and higher. The sounds vibrated through his chest against hers. His arms shook as he struggled to keep himself from pounding into her too roughly. The way she shook, the sound of her cries as he pushed his cock were signs that she was extremely close to the edge. Which meant if he went too hard, too fast, she'd be too oversensitive to keep going. And he wasn't close to being done with her. 

She was testing his limits though. Her hands gripped into the warm metal of the headboard, using it as leverage to push herself back onto him. It was damn near maddening as he dug his fingers into her shoulder hard, trying to keep her from tipping over the edge too soon. He knew that if she kept it up she'd bring him over with her and if that happened, they definitely wouldn't be having a round two tonight. 

Laying more of his weight against her he managed to take over the pace again. Much to her disappointment as she choked on shay words, desperately begging him to keep going. He shushed her, promised he'd take care of her in a voice just as wrecked as hers. He thrust into her slowly, carefully again until she accepted the pace he set. Her hands leaving the bars to grasp the sheets instead. 

Once it seemed lie she'd calmed down he snapped his hips into hers. A hand slid between them to flic around her clit in tight, hard presses. She screamed, yanked on the sheets hard as her legs spasmed, jerking against Bokuto’s hips with each thrust. 

The electric tension and slow burn had her shuddering in orgasm within minutes. The push and drag of his cock inside her lit a fire in her lower stomach that ignited and spread until she felt as if she was dipped in a pit of lava. She was going to cum and she couldn’t find the words to voice it. She cried out, voice hoarse, throat tingling with the force of her scream. Her hips pushed down into his hand, eyes squeezing shut tight as she panted out sharp breaths. 

Bokuto gritted his teeth, locked his jaw so hard it ached. He could feel his own orgasm coming in fast but he couldn't stop now, not when she was so close. So he hoped he’d be able to get her to cum before he reached his own point of no return. The muscles in his ass tightened as he pushed into her harder, his thumb flicking over the swollen nub again and again. Closing his eyes his head fell forward, face turning into her throat. He felt their sweaty skin slap together, heard the beautiful, slick sounds of their mating. He wished he could listen to it longer but knew if he did he wouldn't last, so, ignoring his own pleasure as best as he could, he focused on giving her pleasure. 

She came with a high cry, the sound falling from her lips in a gust of breath. She spasmed hard, pulsing around him so tightly that he had to pull out. Fearing that if he stayed inside the delicious heat she'd make him follow her into the amazing bliss she was feeling. Panting shakily Bokuto continued to work his thumb over her clit as he sat back. Before she could tighten up too much he slid two fingers into her dripping hole to work her through the orgasm. He groaned in want at the squelching sound his fingers made from how slick she’d become. He turned his eyes up to the ceiling as he forced his breaths to come out as evenly as he could manage. His cock twitching up against his stomach with every pulse of her pussy around his fingers. 

He stroked her clit, fingered her deeply through the shocks, curling the pads of them over her sensitive spot until she began jerking away in oversensitivity. When her cries began turning from pleasure to cries in light pain he pulled his hands away from her. His wet fingers slid down and over her thighs, smearing her juices over her skin in sticky trails. His eyes finally lowered back down to her and he took in a shallow suck of air, holding it as he took in the image of her beneath him. 

Her eyes were shut, little drops of tears stuck to her lowered lashes. Her chest heaved with each breath and his eyes lingered on her flushed breasts. His hands coming up to cup them before he could stop himself, the need to touch her too strong. He gave them a quick squeeze, let his fingers trail down over the peaks of her nipples. She arched into him but shuddered away at his touch as her body fought with itself. Wanting the pleasure of his hands on her but not ready for it. Her skin broke out in little bumps and he whispered out words of praise, telling her how good she was as he placed his hands back on her thighs. 

She moaned out as he kept telling her how amazing she’d felt coming on his dick, how wonderfully wet she was. So wet and ready for when he really got to fucking her lie he's wanted to for weeks now. Her eyes fluttered, rolling at his words as the sound of them spread through her veins in vibrating shocks. Her hands released the sheets she'd so desperately clung to moments ago to run them through her damp hair. She brushed the flyaway locks from her forehead, taking in her first steady breath as the post-orgasm feelings began washing over her. Her eyes blinked, met his with a clear gaze and she smiled warmly. 

He gently massaged the muscles of her thighs as he watched her come back to her senses, smiling fondly down at her as she looked back at him. A small, loopy smile spread slowly over her lips maing his heart swell. The moment was, only slightly, ruined by his throbbing erection which was still high and tight against his stomach. Aching to be buried back inside her, craving to feel her coming on him again and again until he just couldn’t hold on anymore. But he ignored it, remained so still his muscles ached from the willpower he needed to do so.

They remained as they were, her laying like a puddle of goo and his massaging her tired muscles until her breaths evened and body cooled. 

His tongue flicked out to lick a wet stripe across his bottom lip. His hair had fallen down around his face in a messy crown of grey-black. He pushed it back again, a few strands curling up and over awkwardly, a hilarious match to ow hers had looed in the bun earlier. He was disheveled and wild in a way that had her heartbeat quickening again as she watched him struggle to stay calm. Waiting so patiently for her to be ready for him again. 

Swallowing hard she widened her legs over his, rubbing her legs down the sides of his until her feet planted firmly on the mattress. He let her move, hands leaving her thighs as he leaning back so her legs weren’t spread in a way that would be painful. 

They tried that once, it just didn’t work with how small she was compared to him. 

She rolled carefully onto her stomach. Their limbs moving together in a dance until she was gripping the headboard again with her face buried into the sweat-soaked pillow. Breathing heavily but slow, she pushed her knees up until her thighs clamped together, her ass raised high in the air. She turned her head to look back at him expectantly, inviting him silently to keep going as he pleased. 

Catching on after watching her in confusion for a moment his hands took their fill of her ass. Cupping and spreading her open in slow circles, her dripping cunt teasing in and out of his view as he did. Yachi wiggled her hips, arching it up as his rough hands tickled her still sensitive skin. Her lip worrying between her teeth as he sighed through her nose. Her sin broke out in little bumps the more he touched her, her legs trembled a bit as she tried to stay steady under his hands. 

He released a deep growl and leaned over her back. She whined as the sound of it shot electric adrenaline through her spine, lighting up her nerves again. The coarse hairs over his chest scraped over his sin as he settled over her. Nuzzling into the skin of her shoulder he braced one of his hands against the wall as the other gripped his cock. Huffing out gusts of hot breaths along her skin he rolled his hips against her ass. The tip of his cock pressed against the wet lips of her pussy, spreading them around him as he pushed in. He popped the tip inside her, groaning at the feel of her clenching around it. Pulling back he felt her tight entrance grip him as he teased her, opening her up with his tip.

He bided his time, waiting until her muscles started to shiver along with his movements again. Gently rocking into her with just the tip until she relaxed. Almost purring as her insides rippled, still pulsing from her orgasm. When she pushed against the headboard he slammed his hips into her. Slapping his hips into her so hard her ass bounced with the force. 

An echoing scream broke past her bitten lips, choking off into a gasp as she sucked air back into her lungs as he pounded into her without restraint. He sucked on the salty skin of her shoulder, vibrating growling moans against her as he speared his cock into her. Pleasure burned hot as lava through his veins, skin drenched in sweat and hair sticking to his face. He was thankful that he’d had enough of a cool down after her orgasm that he wasn’t instantly coming like a teenager. He was especially grateful for it when he felt the beginning shudders of another orgasm racing through her unexpectedly.

Her legs shook violently, blocked in by Bokuto’s as his knees dug into them, holding her in place as he fucked her. The second orgasm flashed through her like a flash flood that seemed to never end. It started at her toes, they dug and curled against the sheets. Her legs jerked hard against Bokuto’s until the cold shock of cumming turned the limbs numb. Her back arched into his chest at an angle that would definitely leave her sore later. Slowly but surely everywhere began going numb, tingling cold then hot. He neck and head pressing so far into the pillow beneath her that she could barely breathe and her hands clenched the metal bars. 

Alongside the numbness, she felt her heartbeat pulsing everywhere. Her cunt became wetter as she tightened around his cock, her multiple releases trailing from her center to drip down her thighs. She felt every inch of his cock as it slammed into her, pushing through her twitching hole without slowing down.

He pulled out and away from her when he felt his orgasm tipping too close to the edge again. His cock leaving her with a slick pop as he slid back onto his knees, hands raking through his hair as he panted. His eyes slammed shut tight as he shuddered through calming his breaths. 

She fell against the bed, landing hard onto it with a creak. Her body twitched with every beat of her racing heart, her breaths hard, lungs burning. 

Breathing harshly he leaned down, pressing his face into her hip as his hands fell against the mattress on either side of her. His arms and legs shook and his spine shivered as he tried to steady himself. His erection pulsed painfully from lack of release and he knew he was truly testing his limits now, not just hers. He could hear her pants, could feel the shockwaves coursing through her with each jump of her muscles as she bumped against him. 

He came back to his senses before she did, as he'd expected, raising onto his knees to lay messy kisses along her back and the soft curves at the top of her ass. He swallowed hard around the thumps of his heartbeat in his throat, mouth oddly dry. His hooded eyes watched her skin crawling with waves of goosebumps and glistening from the sheen of sweat covering her from head to toe. A deep flush covering her in blotches of deep reds. She nodded jerkily when he asked if she was alright. 

Pushing the hair away from her face she tossed the mass of it over a shoulder as she rose up onto all fours again. She had to lock her joints to remain up, her muscles about ready to fail her now. She glanced over her shoulder at him, whispering out shakily that he could keep going. Assuring him she was fine when he looked at her skeptically. 

"Do it baby, I want you," she managed to pant out, words only breaking once when a tremble shot through her.

He visibly shook with a violent shudder at her hoarsely spoken consent, arm tightening around her as he braced his weight on one hand. She whined at the feel of his skin brushing roughly against hers but curved up against him. The hand pressing her against him slid up to brace itself against the space between her breasts. Her arms wrapped around herself, hands clasping his when he whispered into the shell of her ear to hold on. 

Pulling her up as he sat back he used his knees to urge her to spread her legs open. Opening them so they settled on either side of his thighs. The hand he'd been bracing against the bed lifted as he sat back on his thighs, hugging around her waist to hold her weight there. Their sweat-covered skin sliding together as he lowered the hand between her breasts to position the head of his cock against her well-used hole. Rubbing it over her before pushing in.

She choked on a cry as he was sinking inside again. Her hips arched back, coming down to envelop the thick length of him. He had to bite into her shoulder to muffle the wet moan he released as she sucked him in. Her hips rolling and shuddering against and away from him in painful sensitivity. She sucked air through her nose as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, back arching so high her breasts puffed out. Her lip was caught harshly between her teeth, her eyes squeezing shut so hard a tear slid down her cheek.

Bokuto ground his hips against her ass, pushing his cock in deep with each slick thrust. The swollen head of his cock rubbing and twitching against her, building up a feeling that told her she was going to cum again. Her pussy pulsing and legs clamping against his as her body tried to get away, even as she mentally begged for release. Her legs pressing against his so she rose and fell against him, urging him on and driving his cock into her harder. 

His mouth bit into her shoulder harder, sucking her salty skin hard. Determined to leave a mark on her he growled, holding her where he wanted her when she tried to buck away from him. It was all she needed to tip over into her third orgasm, coming dry around him and slumping forward over his arms.

He braced her weight in his arms, keeping her from faceplanting into the bed while using the new angle to his advantage. Bucking his hips up hard enough to have her bouncing on his cock. Her hands gripped his, her nails digging into his skin as her legs remained clamped hard against his. Using the feeling of him pressing her against him as a grounding mechanism while he took what he wanted from her. 

Cursing into her shoulder he fucked into her with everything he had left, all sense of restraint he had left snapped. He slammed himself against her, slapping their skin so roughly together he felt the sting of it. He was tipping over into the edge, finally falling past the point of no return. His balls tightened up against his body, his cock twitching up against the most sensitive spot inside her as the first string of cum filled the condom. 

Yachi’s blood surged through her veins and rang in her ears as her sweet spot was pounded into. Tears slipped down her cheeks, disappearing down her neck and chest. Her slick juices and sweat covered her thighs, creating lewd wet sounds where his balls slapped against her. 

She choked out a scream when Bokuto came in the condom, feeling the warmth pooling in the latex tip. She briefly worried that the warmth and feeling of his twitching cock meant the condom had broke, but she whisked that thought away. She always worried after he came if it broke and it hasn't yet. When it did then she'd allow herself to linger on worry. The only thing she wanted to linger on right now was how amazing and exhausted she felt.

His hips stuttered against her ass. His arms clamped around her as he growled, the sound so deep she was sure for a moment the vibrations and sound were coming from her. His knees gave out without warning and they tipped forward. 

Yachi squeaked out and Bokuto did a quick roll onto his side to prevent himself from crushing her. They grunted as they hit the mattress, the side of his head grazing against the headboard. The sound of it ringing hitting him before the slight sting of the impact. He’d slipped from inside her as they’d fallen, his cock slapping up against her thigh as he was still spurting into the condom. 

They laid together on their sides, in each other's arms awkwardly. Blinking in mutual confusion until bubbling laughter spilled over their lips in surprised sputters. They laid together for several moments, laughing against each other for what felt like hours. Their tired bodies aching from the laughter, forcing the mirth to die before they wanted it to. 

Sighing against her shoulder he moved away first. They shivered in mutual sensitivity, muscles like jello and brains near mush as she lifted herself off his arm. He pulled the condom off, tying it at the end and tossing it over the edge of the bed. She'd be pissed at him for it if she wasn't too tired to care. He made a mental note to pick it up later while she made a mental note to scold him for it. 

Despite the activities that had just taken place and the stupid, dumb, totally not worth it risk it would be, he wanted to bury himself back inside her. His half-soft cock craved the closeness it brought, the trusting warmth that filled his chest every time her body let him into her. He chose to keep his thoughts to himself, even if she liked hearing him voice his desires. No matter what they were. Knowing that they were both too tired for anything but sleep now.

He reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzled into her shoulder as he curved his body around hers. His softening erection bumping her hip as she pressed back against him, mumbling sleepily. He pulled her messy hair away from her face and tucked his jaw into the back of her neck, breathing in her sweaty-floral scent as he began drifting off. Sleep quickly overtaking them both before long.


End file.
